1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a high gate voltage generator and a display module. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a gate voltage generator using an amplifier circuit to adjust a gate voltage and a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the semiconductor technique, portable electronic devices and flat panel display apparatuses have been rapidly developed.
In general, a plurality of pixels are disposed on a display panel, and the pixels are switched on after receiving a high gate voltage output from a gate driver. Here, the conventional high gate voltage is generated by a charge pump integrally amplifies a power voltage, and the power voltage is generated by a power chip. The integral amplification of the charge pump restricts the applicable voltage level of the high gate voltage. In order for the high gate voltage to comply with the electrical properties of pixels, a voltage-limiting device (e.g., Zener diode) may be applied to adjust the voltage level of the high gate voltage. Nevertheless, adjustment of the voltage level of the high gate voltage by applying the voltage-limiting device leads to additional power consumption.